SRW: The Rurouni, the Dimension travelers and the saviors
by huuduc
Summary: Shirogane Takeru supposed to return to his world once he has saved the BETAverse world from the threat of BETA. As an expired Casualty Conductor, it is natural that he would return to his world. However, he didn't. Once again, Shirogane Takeru finds himself on another unknown world and meeting unknown people. Why is this strange phenomenon happened to him? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The rumored daredevil newcomer.**

**NA Brigade Base**

"We are going to have a new member tomorrow"

Major Sanger stoically informed his subordinates. One meter and ninety two meter tall, Sanger Zonvolt is a large built man with well developed muscle. Then, combining with his ashen grey hair and his stoic demeanor, nobody would dare to get on the wrong side of Sanger.

"Eh? That's guy is finally here?"

Excellen chirped excitedly. While other people wouldn't dare to openly behave in such frivolous manner in front of someone such as Sanger, Excellen is not someone who can sit still and acts serious.

Excellen Browning is an eye catching beauty whose figure could drive ordinary girls to the point of jealousy just by comparing their figure to her.

Silky long golden hair runs across her slender back in a pony tail.

And while she is tall and well balanced, she has a rich and ample bosom which suited her perfectly well.

Unlike the serious and stoic feeling that her Major Sanger gives off, Excellen possesses a pair of mischievous emerald marble as though to highlight the fact that she is a teaser and troublemaker in nature.

"Uhuhuhu, I am dying to see him. I really want to see what kind of person he is. People in our CIC and Intelligence department has been talking about him non-stop"

Excellen giggles as her eyes slowly drift into dreamland.

"I don't know what did you hear from our CIC and the Intelligence Department, but he was recommended to join us by Major Kitamura Kai"

Sanger answered flattly with his usual unemotional voice.

"…Why do I have a feeling that I am the only one who was left out?"

Bullet complains.

Brooklyn Luckfield is his real name, but the male soldier prefers others addressing him as Bullet.

Short golden spiky hair and azure pair of irises, Bullet is clearly a Caucasian descended.

Slightly taller than the beauty who sitting lazily on a chair next to him, Bullet is a well built male with a serious look. However, contrast to the feeling that Excellen exudes, Bullet makes people think he is a naïve sort of person.

"Don't worry Bullet, your onee sama won't leave you out of it. How could I and Boss make out while leaving you alone like that?"

Excellen grins widely

"Please stop saying thing that would mislead others… Anyway, what kind of thing did you hear from the CIC and the Intelligence Department?"

Bullet replies with a deadpan look and then suddenly asks Excellen with a face full of interest.

"Bullet, onee sama is happy that you at least show some interest in this topic. You have grown up"

Excellen replies in a joking tone while playing with her pony tail.

"It's only normal. It wouldn't be weird if it is the general or Major who know about this newcomer. But, this is the CIC and Intelligence Department that you are talking about. How is that those who in charge of communication or who busy gathering information and data know about this guy before us?"

"There is a rumor of that guy was dating with Laura Laurenfrost"

"Laura Laurenfrost?"

Bullet parrots after the beauty. The name Laurenfrost does have a familiar ring to him but he could not remember where he heard it.

"You have really disappointed your onee sama, Bullet. At least pay attention to media a little. It's the same Laura Laurenfrost who starred in "Seirei Tsukai no Gun Dance" recently and the daughter of the Admiral Allen Laurenfrost."

"So that's her"

Bullet claps his hands together and exclaims

"Yep, and our newcomer was rumored to be Laura's secret boyfriend while working as her family's personal guard."

"…what gut…"

"And, in order to protect Laura's hard earn reputation, her over doting father the Admiral tried to fire the guy. But, it seemed that the Admiral owed our newcomer some sort of debt, the Admiral can only resort to pull up that daredevil's profile and then kick him to somewhere faraway where he could not contact with the Admiral's daughter anymore."

"It sounds like a soap opera to me… "

Bullet remarks with a deadpan look on his face

"Isn't it beautiful? The lady and her personal guard fell in love with each other and then only to be separated by society's opinion and status' barrier. Isn't it tragic? Everyone was talking about this daredevil of a man until they learned that he was sent to our base and transferred into our unit."

Excellen giggles as she remembers listening to those rumors that spreading among the base like wildfire.

"I can only hope that he would not pull us back"

Bullet says in deject as contrast to Excellen's excitement.

"He will be tested. I would not give him a special treatment just because he was recommended by Major Kitamura."

Sanger replied with his arms folded.

"Haahhh…"

Bullet sighs outwardly.

"I only hope that he will survive your test Major…"

Keeping that thought for himself, Bullet dejectedly shakes his head. Then he turned toward Excellen as though he just remembers something important

"Lieutenant, what's that guy name?"

"Shirogane Takeru"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you are here"

Greg, the Base CO says to the young man who standing in front of him.

"Lieutenant Shirogane Takeru reporting for duty with the EFA North America Brigade, sir"

Saluted, the young man greets the CO.

"At ease, pilot. I am Commander Greg Pastral. I heard what happened… life is surely tough, huh?"

Patting his hand on the young man's shoulder, Greg says in a sympathizing manner.

"I beg you do not believe in those rumors around me… I can swear that they are just all baseless rumors"

The young man hastily speaks while waving his hands around as though to deny the CO's misunderstanding of him.

"…Don't worry too much. I am not a man who easily judge other by rumors"

Greg says

"…But you just did"

Takeru keeps that thought for himself as he feels an incredible urge to face palm.

Seeing how the young man unable to trust his claim, Greg clears his throat and says

"Ahem…Your assignment will be…"

"Excuse me"

Interrupted Greg from finishing his sentence, a woman voice resounds across the room as the door of Greg's room opened.

Then, nonchalantly entering a blond and busty beauty. For some reason, she keeps staring at Takeru from the first time she entered the room. Her appearance makes Takeru strangely unease.

"What is it? I have clearly told you that I would send him to you later"

Greg tiredly says, face meeting palm.

"Ahahaha, I just couldn't wait to check him out"

The woman chuckles lightheartedly, still has not withdraw her gaze at Takeru.

"Well, there you go…"

Undergoing the same face meet palm routine, Greg tiredly gestures Takeru to follow the blond woman.

"What's going on?"

Takeru asked inwardly. He can only look back and ford between Greg and the strange blond beauty.

"So this is him, huh? Hmmm…"

Ignoring Takeru's state of confusion, the blonde twirls around him, putting her hand on her chin and staring all over his body as though she is evaluating him.

"What does Laura see in a guy like him even though she rejected Kazehana Kamijou, hmmmm? She surely has weird taste."

"Please don't say it right in front of the involved person. And I believe that my relationship with Laura is completely different from the rumors around us"

"Hahaha, don't mind me"

The blonde nonchalantly reply only piles up Takeru's depression.

"I like you"

The blonde says something incredible

"Huh?"

Takeru looks at the woman aghast… what did she just say? Like him as… in a man and a woman or… a new toy? Surely the later.

"Hey, Greg. Can I take him to my room? Oops, I mean, to our unit? Hahaha…"

"…"

It is the usual face meet palm routine for both Takeru and Greg the Base CO. However, while Greg knows that the blonde was only toying around with the newcomer, Takeru aka the newcomer has no idea whether the blonde who has just made that outrageous slip was kidding or not.

"I promise to behave, ahahaha"

Once again, people would have o idea whether the blonde was serious or not with her laughter and her mischievous emerald eyes.

"Very well. Please take good care of him… and don't cause another woman problem for him… He was barely just over his problem."

Greg said hesitantly.

"I beg your pardon, sir"

Takeru turned at the CO in dismay. No way, did the CO just surrender him to this strange woman's hand? He smells nothing but trouble from her. She may look as playful as his Lt. Hayase Mitsuki but it seemed that she also has a dark side of a troublemaker and a teaser like his Yuuko sensei and Lt. Munakata Misae.

"Don't worry too much son. I'm sure that she was only joking... My bad, I forgot to introduce. This is Lt. Excellen Browning"

Greg assured Takeru… though Greg himself wasn't so confident of his claim.

"Please to meet you, handsome. Oh, I almost forgot, the boss wants to test our newcomer"

Giggling, the blonde says her greeting to the dismayed Takeru. Then, suddenly, she turned toward Greg as though she just remembered something.

"Again?...Authorized. Just don't send him home crying, you hear?"

"Sir, yes, sir. Uhuhu. This is going to be fun"

The blonde lets out a cryptic giggle.

"You are surely having it tough son"

Greg said, averting his gaze to avoid Takeru's questioning look…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not so bright**

A little bit more. A little bit more.

"Ta-chan, wake up"

A frivolous voice of a certain teaser rang together with the opening sound of my room door.

A little bit more. I crawled, snuggled into my warm and cosy blanket. No matter what, I could not get use to the cold air in the early morning.

"If you don't wake up soon, the boss might come here to wake you up with his zanbato,"

A chemical reaction immediately occurred inside me when that teaser whispered into my ear.

I am awake, perfectly awake, and absolutely awake.

"Good morning, Ta chan. And I thought you would never wake up"

In front of me, a Caucasian beauty grinned widely. Her golden hair fluttered as she started to open windows, letting sunlight entered my room.

"As if there would be anyone able to sleep after hearing something like that"

I retorted, shutting my eyes for a moment as they weren't used to bright light.

"But you did, right?"

Without open my eyes, I could tell that the other party was obviously grinning.

"Please, never remind me of that tragedy again"

I begged as frightening shudders ran down my spine, reminding me of that certain incident.

What a pain… why was I assigned to this place?

Hello everyone, Shirogane Takeru is my name. Probably 21 year olds. I'm a lieutenant of the **NA Brigade and also a test pilot for the next generation PT. How did it come to this? How did someone who couldn't wake up by himself in the morning able to make my place as a test pilot? It's a story for another day.**

"Good morning onee sama"

I couldn't believe that I would live a day, addressing someone in this manner. But sadly, this was undoubtedly the reality. The girl who stood in front of me forced on me to addressing her in this manner.

"Good boy, Ta chan," Patted my head, the older girl cackled.

Jeez, she always treated me like a child, even though I was always the one with higher score in any simulation. Besides, she was only a little bit older than me, in paper. It should be her who address me as onii sama.

Excellen Browning is this teaser's name. In my entire life, I have never seen anyone as playful, frivolous and flirtatious as her. Though, in our unit, her character was extremely welcoming, for a good reason…

"Oh by the way, if you don't hurry up, not only you will face the boss' wraith but also master Rishu's anger"

"Crap, I have totally forgotten about his kenjutsu lesson. Bullet, wake up, you…"

I panicked, looking for the my room mate who also a fellow test pilot and student. Though, I couldn't find his figure anywhere.

"Did you forget that he was sent out last week, escorting Doctor Marion's children?"

"I forgot…"

I sourly admitted. This four men bedroom has been eerily cold and quiet ever since that guy was sent to run Doctor Marion's errand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Put more energy into it"

A short built old man growled, striking his walking cane at my legs.

"Sir"

I answered, tearfully endured the pain. Look can be deceiving, nobody would believe that the old man who built was so small and weak actually a sword master. Worse, even someone who had military training such as myself hold no candle against him in a CQC.

Currently, I am learning kenjutsu from this sword master. Under his guidance, I have become quite stronger compare to when I first arrived at this Base. Now I think about it, time passed really fast. It's been four months since I was assigned to this base.

"What are you doing, daydreaming like that?"

I saw stars, many stars in fact. The old man hit me on the head with his freaking heavy walking cane. It's hurt like hell.

Shouldn't Bullet be here and suffer this treatment as well like a true friend. If I knew it, I should have volunteered myself for that escorting mission.

"Cleanse your mind of unnecessary thought"

The walking cane struck once again. I saw stars spinning around me once more time. This old man is freaking fast, he kept hitting my head every time I was distracted. Is he master Yoda or something?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Move quicker, you are too slow"

The Instructor from hell, the boss, my direct superior and the one that I dubbed as 'if he laughed he died man' was screaming at me over the intercom, demanding me to redo the whole training course once again.

"Sir yes sir"

Major Sanger Zonvolt is a large built man of 2 meter tall with well developed muscle. Then, combining with his ashen grey hair and his stoic demeanour, nobody dare to get on the wrong side of Sanger. By the way, I was the only one who crossed his wrong side and still alive to tell the tale.

Among our unit, he was extremely strict, dealing with me as compare to big sis Excellen and Bullet. It was all thanks to Major Kai Kitamura's letter of recommendation.

"Watching him, I wonder which one of us was the Aggressor here."

Did Major Kai intend to kill me, writing something like that? Thanks to that, my first admission test to this team was held with combat round and real weapons instead of the training equipment. I nearly had a heart attack back then when I blasted three drones off in a row instead of gave them a new paintjob like i supposed to

"Why he was so strict when dealing with me?"

I once asked such question, of course when Major Sanger was totally out of earshot and eyeshot.

"Because he loves you more than anyone of us. Can't you see the love in the air?"

Excellen onee sama answered. I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to ask her that question. Though, that character of her was extremely welcoming in our squad. Major Sanger was too strict that it made everything stressful for me.

Sanger was a man who could not joke while Excellen was a woman who could not act serious for a second. As how this unit was able to function before I transferred here, it was a mystery.

"It means that he has a lot of expectation for you, isn't it?"

Bullet was the only one who gave me a sensible answer.

Yes, I thought so, too. The problem is that Major Sanger's expectation for me was a little bit too muchhhhhhhhhhh. He even designed a special training course for me with Doctor Marion and old man Rishu.

"You have a lot room for improvement. With the right training, you can even be better."

He did say something like that on the first day I arrived this base if I wasn't wrong. And then something 'pearl before swine', I couldn't remember anymore. Before I knew it, I had already become old man Rishu's student.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think you were doing with my PT?"

A woman who reminded me of my mad scientist sensei was scowling at me. On her hands was a tablet, showing status of my PT.

"I have no excuse Madam"

Other than this answer, anything else would have raised my death flag. I have lost count of how many times she struck me with the edge of her tablet when I tried to explain or come up with some excuse.

"Could you not treat this PT like some piece of cheap toy? The thruster and the balance module were totally fried. And you only improve your time by 4 seconds? Are you a retard?"

"I have no excuse Madam"

Like an auto answer machine, I replied. While I really wanted to retort to this woman regarding how crazy her demand was, I swallowed my anger and parroted the one and single answer that prevent her from killing my head off with her tablet.

This female scientist is a mech developer and the lead developer of our ATX project. For some reason, she never satisfied with any of my performance so far.

If I acted accordingly her order and demand…

"Are you a retard? How could you treat this PT this roughly like some piece of cheap toy?"

If I was to refrain myself, thinking of my PT's wellbeing…

"Are you a retard? What's your given objective? What kind of test pilot you are if you could not even use your PT to its best potential"

I have totally no fucking idea what did she want from me. By the way, if it was the later case, for every question came out of her mouth, Doctor Marion would allow me to become one with the universe through the aide of her tablet. Therefore, I preferred to destroy her PT, pushing it beyond its limit than protecting its well being.

In our unit, Major Sanger was the only one who was spared from such tirade of her after the simulation. It was probably because he was so perfect with his control that Doctor Marion has nothing to complain or perhaps even this female mad scientist didn't have the nerve to cross the Major's bad side.

Even so, I was always received the harshest tirade from her every time without fail. It made me wondered if I was an enemy of her ancestor or something similar.

At this rate, a TV show "Everybody hates Takeru" might be aired on some random channel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There is going to be another transfer to our unit tomorrow."

Major Sanger informed the shocking news.

"Ohhhhh"

Clapping her hand excitedly, Excellen onee sama cooed.

On the other hand, I didn't know how to react to this shocking news. Physical tortures from 5 am to 2pm and then mental torture from 2.30pm to 3.00pm, somehow I was able to survive these perpetuance torturing days.

Please someone, anyone. Save me from this torturing life.


End file.
